Mr Wrong
by Shay Candy
Summary: AU. It seemed as if time stood still for a moment as they both stared at each other, neither willing to relent and speak until Rin could no longer take it and she whispered, "Sesshomaru."
1. Prologue

**Y'all remember this story right? Well, the former author passed it on to me and I'm going to continue it for her. The first few chapters are already written so hopefully you all enjoy?**

* * *

_Mr. Wrong_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Prologue_

* * *

She glanced at the test, her eyes watering at what read across the small stick. Using the sleeve of her sweater, she wiped the tears off of her face, before shaking her head. What she was reading couldn't be possible. There was no way that she could be pregnant… and with his child no less.

_How is he going to react when I tell him?_ She wondered as she looked at the test once more, hoping that what she had read was really a figment of her imagination. It wasn't. The little white stick did indeed say that she was pregnant; the little pink plus sign a clear indication.

She was afraid for not only herself but the unborn fetus as well. What if he decided to leave her when he found out? What if he decided to beat her within an inch of her life? What if… what if he killed her because of this?

_Stop thinking negatively Rin, _she chided herself. _This baby may actually do some good. It may actually help us fix our relationship. It may… just may make him say that he loves me and that he would be here for the both of us no matter what._

Placing the stick down on the counter, her hand traveled down to her semi flat abdomen and touched it, pretending that she felt the baby kick. A small smile cracked her chapped lips as she looked at herself in the mirror, _maybe, just maybe we can be a happy family._

Turning she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, disposing of the test as she crept back into the dark room. Carefully she crawled back into bed, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest bringing her knees up to her stomach underneath the blankets.

"Where have you been," he asked, his eyes still closed as if he were still sleeping.

Rin's breath hitched as she looked up at him in time to see his eyes flutter opened and look down at her. The intense yet beautiful gold of his irises stared at her; trying hard to see if he would catch her in a lie she was bound to tell.

"I…" she started; the feeling of her throat tightening and her tongue swelling to the point that she couldn't speak taking over her, "I went to the store for a minute. I wasn't feeling good so I went and got some medicine."

"You don't smell like medicine at all though," he said sitting up; not caring that she was pushed off of him by the abrupt action, "Now tell me the truth. Where were you?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him now or later. She decided that telling him now would be best, "I went to the store to get a pregnancy test; I'm pregnant."

She saw it, for a brief moment his golden eyes grew wide in shock before they narrowed at her, "Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head.

"Show me."

Slowly, she slipped out of the blanket and made her way into the bathroom. She picked the test up off the top of the trash before returning to the room, turning on the bedside lamp as she handed it over to him. He looked down at it, studying it before he looked up at her, "Get rid of it."

Her face fell as he threw the stick at her, turning so that his back was facing her, "You will not disgrace me by bringing a half-breed into this world. No bastard child will have my blood mixed in with a human woman's. My father already walked down that path and the idiot Inuyasha was the result of that. I will not tolerate it."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious right now, "Sesshomaru…?"

"I have told you what to do and you will do it," he said cutting her off as he turned to face her; his eyes bleeding red. "There will be no argument."

Rin bit down on her lip before she nodded.

"Now go back to sleep," he said reaching across her and turning the light off before he laid down and fell asleep.

Rin let a single tear slide down her right cheek before she too laid down, clutching at her stomach, cradling the unborn hanyou child that was growing within her womb.


	2. Chapter One

_Mr. Wrong_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter One_

* * *

Rin glanced over when she was sure Sesshomaru was asleep once more about an hour later before carefully moving to get out of the bed. She folded the blanket back into place, leaning over to lightly brush her lips over his forehead for the last time before pulling back and stepping skillfully through the dark room, _I love you, I really do, but I can't do that to a child or children that didn't ask to be here._

She gathered what little possessions she had, not daring to take anything he had given her within the course of their relationship before slipping the ring she wore on her ring finger off and gently setting it on the dresser then quietly creeping out of the bedroom and making her way through the dark penthouse apartment to the front door. She pulled it opened carefully and glanced out into the hall, noting that no one was walking around.

Quickly stepping out and closing the door softly behind her, she dashed down the hall, only looking back once when she heard someone opening their door to peer out and see what was going on.

She came to the elevator on the other end of the hallway moments later and pressed the down button, stepping on when it opened and pressed the button for the lobby. She sighed as she leaned back on the wall of the elevator, looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

_Am I doing the right thing, _she wondered to herself. Her hand traveled down and touched her stomach, thinking of the life she had growing within her, _yes I am. My baby needs me, and I'll do any and everything to protect it even if that means giving up my life._

The elevator dinged before the doors slid opened and she walked out, crossing the lobby, and exiting the doors of the lavish apartment building. The cool summer air blew through her hair, making it fly occasionally as she walked down the sidewalk. Small streams of tears trailed down her cheeks as she continued on in the darkness away from the life she knew, away from everything she loved, away from her life, away from _him_. And she never looked back.

…

**Eighteen Years Later**

Rin stood in the kitchen, her back to the door as she continued peeling the potatoes she was using for breakfast for herself and her twins. She heard their footsteps before they even made it into the kitchen, a small smile etching its way across her lips as she hummed, pretending she didn't know they were coming.

The two seventeen year old hanyou children with long silver hair and pointed ears snuck into the kitchen, the boy (the eldest), raising his arms to grab his mother and the girl (the youngest), poising herself to tickle her to death.

"Don't even think about it," Rin said not even bothering to look back at the two making their faces droop in disappointment.

"How do you always do that, Mom?" her son asked as he plopped down in the closest kitchen chair to him. "You couldn't even _hear _us and we know you're not a youkai or even a hanyou like us, so how did you know that we were coming without looking back?"

She didn't want to tell them that she actually _did _hear them walking across the hardwood floor so she kept it to herself as she chuckled.

"Mother's intuition," she stated calmly as she continued peeling the last potato. "I know you two better than you think I do." She turned and looked at them, a small smile on her face. "Now, I suggest you get your bags ready for school. It's your first day of your senior year and you don't want to be late." The thirty eight year old woman smiled softly motioning for them to head upstairs.

"Yes Mom," they both chimed as they stood and walked out of the room.

Rin's soft smile soon turned into a sad one though. Both of her children so reminded her of Sesshomaru, the man she left many years ago and never heard from again. The man who was father to her beautiful twins. The man who wanted her to get an abortion when she found out that she was pregnant and told him.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, deciding not to think about the past, _he wanted nothing to do with the children and I could never bring myself to get an abortion so I couldn't stay with him. I could never do that to a child. Especially since I've seen what they are like. So wonderful and loving, nothing like their father… well as far as personality goes._

"Mom!" she heard her daughter call out to her.

"What is it sweetheart," Rin called back, looking at the stairwell her daughter was standing on.

"Have you seen my other earring?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she displayed the long blue feathered earring she was talking about.

"The last time I saw it was in your bathroom, Naru," Rin said. "Check there, it should still be there unless you or your brother moved it."

"Thanks Mom," Naru said before bounding up the stairs again.

Rin simply shook her head, going back to putting together the breakfast burritos. After spending thirteen years of her life after leaving Sesshomaru in Mexico, she had picked up on a few things. And that included some cooking skills.

"MOM!" she heard her son call.

She sighed, glancing back at him as he tried to work his stubborn hair into a ponytail.

"What is it Haru?" Rin asked, a small smile creasing her lips.

"Could you help me with my hair," Haru asked pulling at the stubborn silver strands. "I can't get it to sit in the ponytail right like you do and I did everything that you told me to do."

Rin smiled wiping her hands on her apron, "Of course sweetheart, bring a brush and sit on the floor."

He nodded before shooting up the stairs as Rin made her way to sit in one of the offered dining room seats. She ran her fingers through her raven tresses, waiting patiently for her son to return.

He did a few seconds later and handed the brush to her, plopping down on the floor in front of her. Rin pulled the ponytail holder out gently before running the brush through his hair, ridding it of the knots that were stuck in the beautiful mane of silver before brushing it all into her hand. Placing the brush down, she picked up the ponytail holder again and worked it into his hair.

"There you are Haru," Rin said patting his shoulders to let him know she was done.

He stood, holding his hand out to his petite mother and pulled her up as well. He bent down (since he was a good foot taller than she was) and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and running upstairs, "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"Drag your sister down with you when you do come down," Rin called after him before she returned to her station.

Quickly washing her hands in the sink, she dried them on the end of her apron before she began to place the food on plates for herself and her children. Taking the plates in her hands, she sat them down on the table right as the twins came rushing down the steps.

"Yum breakfast burritos," Naru hummed as she plopped down in her seat and dug into the meal her mother had provided for her.

"Hurry and eat you two, we're already running behind schedule," Rin said as she pulled her apron from around her neck and placed it on the back of her chair before sitting.

"Yes ma'am," the both chimed before going back to eating.

Rin merely smiled, picking at her food; eating only a tiny amount.

…

"I call shotgun," Haru yelled as he went and jumped into the front seat of the SUV.

"No fair, Haru," Naru complained as she entered the back driver's side of the Yukon. "You always get shotgun every time Mom takes us to school."

"Because I'm older," Haru teased as he looked back at his sister, sticking his tongue out.

"That's enough you two," Rin said as she closed her door before pulling on her seatbelt and pulling out of the driveway of their home. "So, have you two decided what you wanted to do for your senior photos? You will be taking them at the same time."

"Yes ma'am," Haru said smiling happily at his mother. "Naru and I agreed to do a park theme."

"We know a great spot at City Park that we can do the shoot at and we even researched photographers," Naru said leaning forward, wrapping her arms around the headrest of her mother's seat. "Amanda Black Photography charges 150 dollars for family shoots with a total fifty frames. We can even have you in a few of the frames too. I think it would be fun."

"If that is what you two want to do," Rin said as she drove along the road, "Then I do believe I can make that happen. When are the photos due? And sit back Naru, I've told you about that."

"Sorry Mom, and we don't know yet, we find out today I think," Naru said sitting back in her seat. "I'll send you a text as soon as I find out."

"Good, the sooner, the better," Rin said. "That way I can get your appointment set up and you can have the photo turned in well before the due date."

Both Naru and Haru grinned before chiming, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome twins," Rin said smiling as she continued down the road.

…

Rin pulled to a stop in front of the twin's high school and looked over at them expectantly, "I'll be here to pick you both up directly after school. Be out front where I normally pick you up at, okay?"

"Yes Mom," Naru and Haru chimed before getting out of the car and shutting the doors behind them.

They turned and waved to their mother one last time before running to make their way inside the school. Rin watched them, a smile on her face before they disappeared behind the doors. She started the car again, pulling out of the parking lot, and made her way downtown. She had some errands she needed to run.

As she drove along the street, she hummed to the music that was playing through her speakers before breaking out, fully singing the lyrics along with the singer.

"I feel weak, we've been here before. Cause I feel we keep going back and forth. Maybe it's over, maybe we're through. But I honestly can say I still love you," Rin sang moving in her seat happily. "Maybe we reached the mountain peak and there's no more left to climb. And maybe we lost the magic piece and we're both too blind to find…"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing in the cup holder to her side and through her bluetooth in her ear. Pressing the button she smiled, "Hello?"

"Rin, hi!" a cheery voice chimed into her ear, "What are you up to?"

"Hi Sango," Rin said laughing a bit as she turned on to the next street, "I'm on my way downtown to run a few errands since I'm off for the week. To what honour do I owe this phone call?"

"Well I'm in town," Sango started, "Miroku and I are here for some big event that he won't tell me anything about and I was trying to see if you would like to get together and play catch up. And so I can see my _beautiful _niece and my very _handsome _nephew again. It's been years!"

Rin laughed, "Of course. Where are you now? The kids are currently in school and won't be out until three so we have all afternoon to play catch-up before your attention is taken away by my babies."

"I'm currently sitting in my hotel room which is downtown," Sango said. "Where will you be? I may be able to walk over or at least take the train."

"I'm heading towards the bank first," Rin said as she turned into the downtown area, "From there I have to go to the mall to pick up Naru's shoes she had me order for her so long ago for her senior photos and then pick up she and Haru's spray painted class shirts."

"Which bank?" Sango asked; she could hear the sound of sheets moving in the background.

"TCF, the one on sixteenth," Rin said as she pulled into one of the parking lots downtown had to offer. She paid for a six hour ticket since she knew she would be down here all day with Sango playing catch-up. "I'm about to head over now. I just parked."

"Wonderful," Sango said gleefully, "I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"I should be out of the bank by then," Rin said before chirping goodbye and hanging up the phone.

She slipped it into the front pocket of her jeans and stepped out of the car, closing and locking the doors behind her before she made her way out of the lot and down towards the bank. She walked in, pulling her wallet out of her purse so that she could make her withdrawal.

…

After a good twenty minutes, Rin walked out of the bank tucking the money she had just withdrew into her wallet before placing it back into her purse before she ran into a rock hard body that sent her falling backwards onto the pavement. Rubbing her back as she stood, she started to speak, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

She looked up and abruptly stopped talking because of who stood in front of her, his own equally shocked look plastered across his features. It seemed as if time stood still for a moment as they both stared at each other, neither willing to relent and speak until Rin could no longer take it and she whispered, "Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter Two

_Mr. Wrong_

_By: Shay Candy_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Naru sighed as she watched the clock idly as the seconds ticked by, her music playing in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the students catering around her. A sudden poke in the ribs made her jolt ant she turned to her left slightly as her best friend Hotaru came into her line of vision.

Pulling her headphone out, she irked a brow at the young woman, "What is it, Hotaru?"

"You're not going to believe this," Hotaru chimed happily as she slapped the magazine she held in her hands down on the desk. Naru's eyes widened when she saw the photograph of the man on the page, "That beautiful man, Sesshomaru Takahashi just moved into that penthouse downtown. When they asked why he decided to move to the very _bland_ state of Colorado, he just said it was time for a new change in his life and he was starting a new branch to his multi-billion dollar company here."

Naru sighed as she stared longingly at the photo of the silver haired, golden eyed man, _Father. Is there an alter motive to you moving here? Do you know about Haru and me? Or are you searching for Mother?_

Yes, she knew exactly who he was. Two years prior, right after their 15th birthday, she and her brother sat their mother down and asked why they never knew about their father. Rin had seemed reluctant to tell them at first but in the end conceded into telling them. It had broken Naru's heart when she learned that her father had wanted her mother to abort her and her brother but, she had forgiven him. He was – after all – the reason she and her brother were given to her mother.

_Have you changed over the years, _Naru wondered, _If you have learned about me and Haru would you want to be in our lives? Would you want to become a real family?_

"You know Naru," Hotaru said breaking through the silver haired girl's reverie, "You and Haru could pass for his children. You both look just like him; you more than Haru."

Naru laughed uneasily about her friend's statement, _if only you knew,_ "No way. Yeah I share his last name but it's common. There's no way in hell that man could be my father. Besides my mother can't stand him, she calls him arrogant and evil." _Yeah right, Mom loves him more than life itself even if she won't say it._

"Are you sure Naru," Hotaru teased, "You could be his carbon copy."

"Uh huh, yeah, I doubt it," Naru said rolling her golden eyes.

Hotaru just laughed before returning her attention to the magazine, "Do you think we'd be able to meet him since he lives in this state now? Hey, how about we go downtown and walk around. We're bound to run into him eventually!"

"Hotaru really," Naru asked as she slung her headphone in the air, twisting it around her clawed finger.

"Yes really girl," Hotaru said, "We can't pass up this opportunity!"

"Oh yes we can," Naru said letting her head rest in the palm of her hand, "You know he wouldn't like girls our age right? The man's at least forty seven!" _He's actually thirty nine, a Virgo._

"But he looks twenty," Hotaru countered.

Naru merely rolled her eyes before sticking her headphone back in her ear. _My best friend has some serious issues she needs to sort out. But still… if I go see Father, or run into him by chance, that may put Mother in danger and I don't want that. I couldn't live with myself if I were the cause of something bad happening to her._

…

"So Haru, are you doing anything after school today?" a dark haired boy asked as he threw the football to the silver haired young man.

"Nope," Haru said catching the ball carefully in his clawed fingers. "My mom's picking me up after school, why you have something in mind, Hayate?"

"Well me and the guys were thinking about heading downtown after school and catching a movie or something," Hayate answered. "Are you down to go?"

"I'd have to talk to my mom about it but I don't see why not," Haru answered as he threw the ball back to Hayate who readied himself to pass again. "I'll give you the verdict at lunch."

"Cool," Hayate said before throwing another pass to Haru. "Anyways, did you hear about that billionaire that just moved into that penthouse downtown?"

"Who," Haru asked, completely confused.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," Hayate said making Haru tense suddenly, "Hey you okay man? You got real tense all of a sudden when I said his name. Bad memories?"

Haru cleared his throat slightly, throwing the ball back to his friend, "You could say that."

"Anything I should be concerned about," Hayate asked irking a brow.

"Nah man it's cool," Haru said waving it off, "So what about this guy? Why would he pick Colorado of all places to stay in? Nothing interesting ever happens here."

"That's what I said but I guess he moved here because he's starting a new branch in his company downtown," Hayate said throwing the ball once more. "Like he needs another one, the guy already has like thirty in different countries."

"Money hungry maybe?" Haru offered with a shrug.

"Maybe but whatever, let the guy do what he wants," Hayate said catching the ball that was coming his way. "It's not like it's really gonna affect us."

"Yeah," Haru agreed. _It won't affect you but it could affect me_.

…

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as she stared up at the man that stood before her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru countered, irking a brow at the woman, "Is that really you? It's been a long time, eighteen years if you wish to be exact. You ran out in the middle of the night after our disagreement."

"Yeah," Rin said looking off to the side as she bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. It had been almost a full eighteen years since she last saw him and now here she was standing before him and he looked as dashing as ever leaving her confused about what to do.

"How have you been," Sesshomaru asked a bit uneasy. He was standing in front of the woman that left him so many years ago after he told her to abort the child she had been pregnant with. _I wonder if she actually did get rid of it? Then again knowing her, she didn't and it's running around here somewhere.__  
_  
"I've been fine," Rin answered after swallowing the lump in her throat, "Just fine."

"I see," he said reaching up to adjust his tie, "Well, it was... interesting running into you but I must be going. Do try to watch where you're going next time."

"Of course," she whispered as she watched him walk away.

She watched him walk away before sighing and turning just in time to see Sango running over to her.

"Rin, my goodness it's been so long!" Sango said as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "You look fabulous! How are the twins, how are my little Haru and Naru?"

Neither woman was aware that Sesshomaru was in earshot still. As soon as he heard the names, he stopped and looked back at Rin who was happily chatting with Sango as they walked away.

_Twins_, he thought watching as she moved through the crowded sidewalks.

He clenched his jaw in irritation. Damn that woman for disobeying him. He should have pursued her like he intended to in the beginning and force her to abort the bastards. Now there were two of them running around with his blood running through their veins. It was bad enough his father had let that bastard half-breed Inuyasha live but now he had to deal with the same thing.

_I'll just have to kill them myself,_ Sesshomaru thought before turning and walking away.


End file.
